The present invention relates to an analog to digital converter apparatus. Analog to digital converters (ADC) are well known in the art and are commonly used to convert an analog signal into a digital representation by periodically sampling the analog signal to form a sequence of digital values. A simple ADC generally provides a low resolution digital representation for each sample, such as an eight bit value, for example. More complex ADCs provide higher accuracy values, such as a sixteen bit value. ADCs can belong to a single apparatus including a microprocessor adapted to control the operations of the ADC by means of software executed on it.
The need for ADCs is rapidly increased in modern electronic applications especially in motor control devices; the number of available ADCs may be lower than the number required.
Also, the available ADCs must be managed on the basis of a priority request.